All Boys Ouran Arts High School
by CryMeaMountain
Summary: Ouran Arts High school is one of the most prestigious schools in America. Three girls are invited to enter this place, but to their luck, the population consists of only boys! The solution? To dress as them, of course! Join them in a trip of romance and drama as they try to discover the mistery of their mother's dead wtih out being found by the gorgeus JOJO brothers. All pairings.
1. Boys school?

**Summary: ****Ouran Arts High school is one of the most prestigious schools in America. Three girls are invited to enter this awesome place, but to their luck, the population consists of only boys! The only solution? Cross-dressing, of course! Join them in a trip of romance and drama! GREEN REDS BLUES**

**Yet another story, I know I shouldn't start another story without finishing the last one, but 'come on. Just tell me if you like it, ok?**

**REDS (mostly)**

**GREENS (mostly)**

** BLUES**

**Discalimer: Idon't own the Pgg nor the image. It is from ****IsaiahStephens in deviantart.**

* * *

Ouran Arts High school is one of the most prestigious schools in America. Three girls are invited to enter this awesome place, but to their luck, the population consists of only boys! The only solution? Cross-dressing, of course! Join them in a trip of romance and drama! GREEN REDS BLUES

Chapter #1, Part #1: Prologue and introductions.

Blossom Utonium

Buttercup Utonium

Bubbles Utonium

Age: 17 (all)

Triplets, daughters of the genius John Utonium, President of the Utonium company…

Data: Even if the public knows about the existence of triplets in the family, for the sake of their privacy their identities have remained hidden. These three little girls are 3 of the most intelligent people in the world. To give use to this intelligence the Ouran Arts High School invited them to their grounds. However, they discover after accepting the invitation that 100% of the population there is male! Not wanting to waste the opportunity, they enroll the school as Cecil, Jamil and Jarah (Jake) Utonium. Join them in a trip of romance and drama till they discovered them.

Chapter #1, Part #2: Invitation letter.

Chances as this were not common, and Blossom knew it.

That's why, when an invitation letter arrived to their house with the letters 'OAHS' printed in a red stamp she was very surprised. Most of the cards and things were send towards their dad's house, but after giving it a quick once-over, she recognized the stamp and ran back inside.

"Bubbles! Buttercup!" She shouted when she arrived at the bottom of the stairs that connected each floor in the pearl white mansion. Seconds after the call, two teenagers appeared in front of her. One had blonde hair in pig tails and sky blue eyes. The other one had short black hair that reached to her shoulders and green jade eyes. Both were dressed in blue and green pijamas respectively.

"Look at this" The pink eyed read head ignored her two sister's outfits and showed them the letter. Both looked at each other confused before looking at their older sister again.

"A…. Congratulations?" The blonde, Bubbles, tried. Blossom smiled and nodded at her in excitement, and the brunette and blonde sighted in unison. Buttercup, the brunette, looked at the card and asked boldly. "What's that?"

Blossom walked towards the dinner room, letter in hand, and sat in one of the many couches. Her pink jeans scrunched at the sudden movement as she putted a leg under the other. Her white sweater just moved in unison with her arms as she opened the little package. Motioning to her sisters to sit while she looked at the card, she spoke softly first.

_"Dear Utonium's_

_Thank you for accepting our invitations to Ouran Arts High School. We would like to inform you of the things that you may need for this school. This last ones come in another page with this letter. If the page is not included in it, please send us a letter to inform about our mistake and we shall correct it."_

"Accept it? They never asked us!" Buttercup said in protest as she heard that part, while Bubbles shushed her.

_"Either way, you need to arrive to our school institution by 7:00a.m. The morning of the 9 of August, with your designated uniform, that can be buyed in the school._

_We also would like to ask for you to only give the following papers to the principal the day you come to buy the uniforms:_

_-Birth certificate of each member._

_-Any identification of father/mother or tutor. (This option was cancelled due to the early arrival of the requisite. John Utonium was assigned as the father.)_

_Thank you for choosing us_

_Ouran Arts High School"_

As the girl finished reading the letter her eyes shined with glee. "We ARE going, right?" She asked as she looked between Bubbles and Buttercup. Both girls shared nervous glances at each other. "Right? You know, since the Ouran Arts High School is like the best school in America, and we could go out from time to time" Blossom pleaded looking at Bubbles, who nervously replied.

"Uh… well…"

"There are hot guys!" The idea had flashed through her mind so quick she barely had time to register it before her mouth spoke. Her eyes widened a bit but she continued. "You could totally have many friends there and maybe a boyfriend…"

The blonde's eyes widened as realization hit her, and immediately shouted "I AM GOING!"

Both sisters turned to look towards the middle one. Buttercup sighted as she put her hands on her hips before replying "I'm not interested in boys or anything. But you know, it is the first time we get to see the world, maybe I can accept…"

_-Story part-_

_Blossom was the oldest of the triplets. She had red hair that reached till her hips and pink eyes. The 'nerd' of the group, the most intelligent, and the bossiest. Her sisters knew that when she wasn't in a good mood, like today, they had to do anything she said as if a military base. But she also had her moments. She was cool when on her good side, but Buttercup made her angry all the day._

_Buttercup was the middle one. Her hair was once short, but she let it grow so she looked more feminine. Green eyes. The tomboy, badass, rebel girl. She was almost always in a good mood, but when she was angry, she got all Hulk. Really! Her strength somehow developed a little when she was mad, and boy, she could punch the living daylights out of you._

_Bubbles was the youngest. She had blonde hair with her sky blue eyes. The 'cute' one. She had a great taste with everything involving fashion. Always laughing, being happy and never sad. Everyone that knew her knew she was like the sun. And only once had they seen her cry. The day their mother died._

_The three girls were born one day. They grew happy till they reached three years. Their dad, John Utonium, was a famous scientist, and their mother, Cecilia Utonium, was a beautiful and talented woman. Due to their fame, they were forced to hide their child's names in order to protect them. One awful day, when their birthday was being celebrated, someone intoxicated the child's cake. Their mother somehow got hungry and took a piece for herself, dying minutes later. Horrified at this, Utonium made sure to hide also the girls he now lived for._

_Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup grew being teached in their house, with no friends or anyone to play with. Later they understood the importance of their lives and how they mother had died. They swore vengeance to whoever killed their mother, and trained themselves for it. Bubbles was a master in the act of hiding. She was the one who would be able to enter, rob and scape the Presidents house and no one would notice. Buttercup was more to the weapons side. She could handcraft any type of usable weapon in no more than three minutes. Blossom was the one who would come up with traps, information and genius ideas that saved them countless times. The three of them at first tought that they wouldn't need their abilities for anything, but one time, a surprise visitant came. Her name was Sara, and she was one of the many teachers that when in and out of the house. When she learned about what they could do, she automatically sent them to the U.S.A. (U.S.A. Spying Association). Together, the girls were able to free the world from many dangers._

_Their dad never came aware of this, as he continued to protect the girls from almost any danger…_

_-End of story part-_

"Say, Blossom, shouldn't we search up the Ouran's page? We don't even know how it looks like!" Bubbles said to Blossom as she got dinner ready. They didn't have any maids or something because of the danger it could bring. "Sure. Buttercup, open the laptop please." Now that her little fangirl scene had finished, Blossom had returned to her cold mask.

"Done!" The brunette knew better than not to accomplish her sister's demands. She was good with technology to some point; even if she was sure Blossom was better with it. "Ok search the Ouran High School page"

Buttercup quickly did what asked and a blue and red image appeared in the front. It was the school's shield, consisting of just the litters OAHS in the front. Then images of the school's buildings flooded the screen, some with students in them. The three girls looked at it in awe; as Bubbles scrolled down to see each of them.

"Hey, Blossom?" The blonde one asked when she reached the end. Her blue eyes were filled with curiosity that both her sisters didn't have. The red head looked at the young girl, the brunette also turned her head as her pair of green eyes looked at the little, tiny letters at the end of the page, the orbs widening which with each word.

"Look at these" She motioned to her sisters to take a look at it.

_'Welcome to The Ouran Arts High School page. We hope you are enjoying your visit here. We're pleased to inform that this site is sponsored by the J.O.J.O. association..."_

_The JOJO were one of the many families that was in the list of possible culprits of their mother's dead…_

"Umm… Blossom?" Pink met blue again as she spoke in a careful manner. "What's it, Bubbles?" The red head knew that if she spoke to her like that, that meant she had something important to say.

"Why is the school filled with just boys?"

* * *

**DiD yOu LiKeD It? I WiLL oNlY UpDaTe If yOu ReViEw up tO 4! ThIs wAs jUsT A SmAlL ChApTeR, so ThE NeXt OnE ShOUlD Be aT LeAsT 3000 k. LoNg!**


	2. Not what I planned

**Here it is!**

**Bubbles: I have to ask, why do you write like this? You know, almost no conversation and pure story and then almost no story and pure conversation…?**

**Me: …**

**Blossom: See? That's what I told you, but you wouldn't listen…**

**Me: …ANYWAY! Here is the next chapter! I almost forgot, so I did it today. Please excuse me if I had grammatical mistakes or something… ya know what I mean. This chapter is just to see how cool they are... or that was meant to be, at least.**

**Buttercup: SHE DOESN'T OWNS US!**

* * *

Chapter 2: What to do?

Ouran Arts High school is one of the most prestigious schools in America. Three girls are invited to enter this awesome place, but to their luck, the population consists of only boys! The only solution? Cross-dressing, of course! Join them in a trip of romance and drama! GREENS REDS BLUES

*Line*

"Umm… Blossom?" Pink met blue again as she spoke in a careful manner. "What's it, Bubbles?" The red head knew that if she spoke to her like that, that meant she had something important to say.

"Why is the school filled with just boys?"

* * *

"Why is the school filled with just boys?"

The tree of them silently digested the question. After what seemed to be an hour was actually 5 minutes, Blossom regained herself from the shock and shook her head to see if she had heard correctly.

"What?"

Bubbles scrolled up to the start of the page while pointing at the photos. Indeed, all of the students that were in there were male. They either had what seemed to be the P.E. uniform or the daily one. Even the teachers, who rarely appeared, were male.

Buttercup pressed the right button on the _'students list'_ they prepared for the worst.

Yes, all of them were male.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?" The word escaped Buttercup's mouth as she looked awed and horrified at the same time. And she had a good reason, too.

First, their dad had already accepted the invitation, so they couldn't decline.

Second, it was a male high school. No one had told them about that! How were they supposed to go? They couldn't present themselves as girls and even if they did, they had never interacted with any other person who was a male except from their dad. Oh, God, what were they supposed to do now?

"What do we do? Well, there is only one obvious answer to that. We go incognito"

Both little sisters turned to look at Blossom with astonishment in their faces. How had the red head read their thoughts? She always did the same, but they never guessed how…

"But Blossom, how do we do that? It is kind of… impossible. You know, we need to change our appearance, to say, our body and hair. And our eyes of course. Not to mention the voice and the attitude…" The blue loving girl replied to her in a scared voice. Send her to steal important papers in the President's house, easy. Put her to socialize with the specimens of the other gender…

And to think she was the one who wanted to have a boyfriend.

"That is easy"

Buttercup turned in curiosity at their older sister. What was she saying? How could they do that? It was simply impossible, right? After all, they didn't have any voice changer… Oh!

Now she understood.

"It appears my sister Buttercup has already figured out the answer." Those words pronounced out of Blossom's mouth had been said countless of times. The red head had made sure that while in the secret agency, they could get as many mysteries as they could, for example, Bubbles was known (obviously not by name) as the beautiful pixie who figured out the secret in the dead of the minister Johana. The woman had been killed one night when none of the residents in the house but the butler had heard a shoot. He immediately called the police. In the end, it was HIM that had killed the young woman.

Then was Buttercup, the good looking girl who resolved the mystery of the Pandora's Box. It was a simple looking box that, when opened, killed who ever had opened it. The box was in a small village nowhere in the map, and it somehow moved from owner to owner. The truth was actually that the box contained some kind of sleep-inducing powder that when breathed, well, you slept. It actually made you look kind of dead, so people mistakenly send this people to their actual dead. The village was in fact a research facility by some kind of medical corp. that was trying out somniferous medicine.

Blossom, at last. She liked to also answer mysteries, but in another way. She was the awesome attorney that defeated the culprits and defended the innocent ones, even if they didn't end up being her client. She had participated in more than a hundred cases, so her mind was actually faster working than any other. Of course, she wasn't in the back compared to those case-resolving sisters of hers, but she insisted the cases were 'Confidential' so no one but she knew about them. Including you, reader.

"We are going to borrow some of the U.S.A. gadgets, girls"

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was dark. And humid. It wasn't exactly the kind of place you'd expect to be a secret base, but that's what it was for. Secret. Blossom stopped suddenly making the too other girls behind her to also do that, bumping into her in the process.

"We arrived?"

"Yes, here it is girls, I mean, boys"

They were still trying to get accustomed to the fact that they were going to be boys. The red head was one of the sisters that had more trouble getting accustomed to the idea that they were going to change their gender. But it was necessary.

The J.O.J.O. was a millionaire company. They'd once tried to sign a contract with the Utonium Corp., but they didn't accepted. Namely, because they were way richer than them and it would have been waste of time. That was the only reason the girls had as to why they had attacked their mother, because the company was known for getting what they wanted when they wanted. Something like that also happened with the Morbucks, but that was another story…

…so they were getting inside that school to prove either they were the culprits or if they weren't. I would be easy. Apparently, the J.O.J.O. president, Mojo, had three sons, and the three of them went to Ouran High. They would gain their trust, and then leave them. Easy. The three girls just needed to show up as boys, because they knew they were players. If they were their girlfriends they would go to the garbage can without knowing a thing.

"So, did Davis let us 'borrow' anything?" Bubbles asked. She had been silent all the way, but she was way to anxious to wait any longer.

"Of course she did. After all, they owe us all of our missions AND the J.O.J.O. also have some debts with them…"

"Either way, can you just open the door out of this damn place, Leader girl?, it's starting to give me creeps…"

Blossom's hand gripped some of the grass in the floor and pulled it. Instantly, a gigant rock moved out of nowhere and made space for them to pass though a hole.

-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So we just need to take some voice modifiers and anything that can change our appearance?"

"Yes"

The sisters joined themselves in a trip to the unknown of the dark. They couldn't see a thing, but being members of the agency and all, they each carried a pair of sunglasses. The beautiful accessory looked wonderfully on them, and had, as one would say, many gadgets.

For example, the three of them had lasers, night vision and a 'recognizer'. It was a simple thing that was like a server. They just had to say a word and it would be, let´s say, 'Googled'. They could also send images of something to any archive and open it later. You know what I meant.

"Oh, look, Bloss, what's this?" Buttercup said in a jolt as her wandering hand found a small object. I contained small circular devices that looked like a band-aid. At the center of those was a rectangular small thing.

"That's the voice changers, Buttercup" She had said in her usual cold voice as she stretched out a hand, as the brunette handed her the bag they were in.

"I suppose we only need to look out for something to …"

"Got it!"

They both turned to look at the younger sister. Bubbles had in her hand a black plastic box with the sign of a dress in it.

"Do you think this might be of use?"

"Yes"

"Hey Bubbs, let's get outta here. We have what we need , don't we?"

"Yes, I suppose that's right."

They made a sprint out of the cave the secret base was in. That place was just for equipment, and they had entered unauthorized. It would be matter of time till they got caught. Better if they don't.

…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.

"So…"

"What is in here?"

The three girls had arrived again at their house. Bubbles was holding the black box in her hands.

"So, can I open it?" She asked her sisters, and they both nodded their heads. The blonde slightly lifted up the tape, before removing it completely. Inside the Oh-so-strange box was…

….clothes.

"The hell? What's this?" Buttercup asked as she took a piece of cloth out of the mysterious box. It was like a big, gigantic blanket in a pink color. Playing, she put it one as if it was some kind of rainy day and she forgot and umbrella.

"Buttercup, don't…!" Before Blossom could finish saying anything, the clothing moved. The brunette yelped as it evolved her body and quickly transformed into a fancy PINK dress.

"That is one of the most recent inventions of the Professor. He probably sold it to the government, and that's how it ended there. Either way, this is a transforming fabric. You just need to think of something and it will change into that. The fantastic thing about this is that it can even create something you don't have" The red head explained before taking the fabric out of Buttercup, and it instantly folded.

Bubbles took out other pieces of the magic clothes that were in bags. "Bloss, what do you mean when you say 'something you don't have'?"

Blossom sighted at her sisters obviousness before replying while holding the clothing to her chest. Mind to say, if I didn't said it before, that the three girls were, like, the perfect teenagers. You know, with their perfect hourglass figure and C, D and D cups respectively (Bubbs, Bloss, and Butter.) "For example, if I think of having a 6 pack…" before the sentence could finish, the pink cloth wrapped around her, giving he the image of having the 6 pack she thought. Her sister "OOOh"ed at the image before them, as they each took a respectively color and did the same.

"Are they going to work on us? I mean, don't we have to be wearing the school uniform or something…?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes, but think about it" Blossom replied "What if we go to one of those campsite things and have to wear other clothes?"

"Ah, alright"

Bubbles threw everything that the box had into the floor. Many other colors went flying, but neither of them paid them any attention. At last, some circular things also went out, and they recognized them as contact lenses, that changed their eye color. They finally decided that only Blossom would wear them, as her eyes were pink.

….

"What else do we need? You know, I just checked when we have to go to Ouran and it is actually in two days! How didn't we notice it?" Bubbles asked as they approached their dad's office. As soon as the door was opened, millions of paper went flying, but no human was inside. Apparently, their dad lived elsewhere, so no one would notice he was the parent of those girls.

"We need to change our name"

A chill ran through both Buttercup and Bubbles back. Their names? They had always lived with their abnormal names and they were perfectly fine!

"It is for our own good." They also knew that, but saying it just made things a little bit more complicated. Blossom walked calmly towards the computer and said in that cold voice of hers.

"For example, I think my name is going to be… Jason. Jason Utonium. What about you, Buttercup?" The brunette knew better than anyone the answer wouldn't please any of the presents, but…

"My name will be Cecil. You know, it makes me remember my mothers name…" Bubbles was able to answer before Buttercup, and that made her think. If Blossom and Bubbles were putting so much in this, shouldn't she do the same?

She walked towards some part of the room that was filled with dictionaries and quickly searched up…

"Jarah. From this thing, I guess it means something like '_boldness and bravery'_ but I'm not quite sure…"

Blossom quickly typed in the computer and soon the sound of a printer working was heard. She took the three papers that went flying from it.

**Jason Blake Utonium**

**AGE: 17**

**Birthday: November 1st**

**Description: Orange hair, brown eyes, 1.60 of height.**

**Cecil Noah Utonium**

**AGE: 17**

**Birthday: November 1st**

**Description: Blonde hair, blue eyes, 1.55 of height.**

**Jarah Jake Utonium**

**AGE: 17**

**Birthday: November 1st**

**Description: Black hair, green eyes, 1.58 of height.**

* * *

**So... here it is, second chapter.**

**Gotta admit, I have no time in the week. You know, school stuff.**

**So I'm going to update every Saturday, or sunday, depending on the mood I'm in.**

**AND AGAIN...**

**I WiLL oNlY UpDaTe If yOu ReViEw up tO 4! To PEoPlE ThAt rEvIeWD, HeRe iS YoUr anSwEr!**

**KittyGoesRawr: I actually didn't meant to make some knid of Ouran-PPG crossover. It's just that when I was looking in my mind for a name for the school it inmediately came '_Ouran'. _So... I typed it!**

**iCoffeeChu: yes! As you see, I wiil not reveal anything till the story is at it's climax. And, if you catched my drift, their mother obviously didn't die from cake poisoning. It was just the tale they told the girls. Oh! I shouldn't be saying this!**

**fanficsloves: Why, thank you!**

**To all the guest, thank you for you great and cool words. I will continue to write this til chapter 30 arrives!...**

**...then we will see...**


	3. Filler chapter! Before the mall adveture

**Chapter #2**

**So just so there aren´t any doubts, let's get this clear:**

**Blossom: Jason**

**Bubbles: Cecil**

**Buttercup: Jake**

**Blossom asked Buttercup to give her a false name when Bubbles interrupted Butters saying her own. And yes, I did change Blossom's name from Jamil to Jason- After that, my grammar is not as good as yours guys because I do not speak ENGLISH. Well, not that good anyway. After all, what would I be doing here if did not?**

**The reason I updated was because I suddenly saw an author I really admire update again, and I was like "Yes! Finally! After 6 months she _updates!_" So yeah, to celebrate, I decided to update. That and, there is this really good Black Butler fanfic that hasn´t updated. I hated how I felt, and if you guys were feeling like that, then I am truly sorry. I just went into a depression, and I´m getting off it. God´s, actually right now, I feel like crying.**

**Anyway, here is the story**

**Disclaimer: My mother monkey and my father elephant say I own the powerpuff girls.**

**WARNING: I WILL START REFERING TO THE GIRLS BY THEIR BOY NAMES!**

* * *

"Say, what are we doing here again?"

Ouran Arts was the best high school in America, so of course the place was pretty luxurious. The walls of the building were some kind of light green color, and it was in a medieval-like style. Chandeliers were hanging from the top, and there was red carpet on the floor. The halls were long and big enough for a group of 5 people to cross side-by-side. The classrooms were big enough for at least 50 people, but only 27 students resided in each. There was also another building next to the school. Outside, sky blue was the color that was used to paint the walls of Ouran's high school. Next to the school was the student´s dorms. They were used by students that had high grades and perfect status in every subject AND to the most important students, like the Jojo brothers or the Morbuck´s dude, Prince. The only difference between the two buildings was that the doors was the 'residence' of the students. All in all, the Ouran Institution was a beautiful place.

"We need to get our uniforms, remember, **_Jake_**?"

"Oh! Yes! Anyway, why is there almost no one in the school?"

The three boys were standing just outside of the place I just mentioned. They were each wearing white shirts (made from the clothes of the box) and some baggy jeans. Jason looked ready to punch someone, already annoyed with his brother.

When they had finished looking at their new gadgets they noticed that even if they could make their body look as if it was from a normal teenager, the only thing left was their face, because since they had a very feminine look it would be hard to not notice they were girls. So, breaking the laws once more, they had slipped into their dad's office. Many experiments and od gadgets were there, but they were only interested in anything that changed their faces. And they found the perfect solution.

It was some type of bracelet that had a small black screen on it. They could actually program how they wanted to look in it, so each girl went for what would seem to be their male counterpart.

Blossom went for the 'good-looking' nerd kind of type. Her long red hair was left in a pony-tail, and she had a cute-handsome face. Her pink eyes stayed the same.

Bubbles just typed what her ideal boyfriend would be like. Her hair was still bright yellow, but it was considerably shorter, but still a bit long for a boy. Her eyes stayed the same, and her face transformed into that of a really cute boy.

Buttercup went just for the opposite of Bubbles. Her hair was way shorter, and she had is in a spikey-straight manner (you know, spiky from the tips and straight everything else). Her face was more manly, like the type of guy who looks too cool to have a girlfriend, but many female friends.

Well, back to the present. Jake, Jason and Cecil were coming for their uniforms today. Since they were not actually prepared and hadn't been ready to pick the uniforms the day it was asked, they had to do it just a day before school started. It seemed everyone else had already their clothes, so it was really quiet. However, some young women came and went from the two buildings, apparently getting ready for the classes the next day. They were probably some of the teachers, but they actually looked really young.

"Jake, please refrain from talking right now. We need to not attract attention right now. Cecil, you are doing just fine. If I'm correct, the principal's office should be around here… somewhere…" Jason said, mumbling the last part so his brothers wouldn't hear. Well, the place was pretty big, and it was easy to confuse the hallways. What was the difference between A- 2 &amp; A- 02, anyway?

"Hey look! There it is!" Cecil said as quietly as he could pointing at a room far away. A small sign was outside of the door that opened the room and it said '_principal's office'. _They walked silently towards the door and Jake grabbed the knob.

"Well, here goes nothing." They said as Jake opened the door. It squeaked and they noticed the darkness inside. They didn´t actually know how the principal was supposed to look like, but they just had a feeling he was not a person they were going to like.

"Hello?" Jason asked quietly as he stepped in. He searched for the switch in the wall, but found nothing. Sighing, he opened completely the door, and let the light flow inside once more.

The office was pretty big. From what they could see, it had some big windows that, when Cecil opened them, they faces towards the campus. Oddly enough, with the windows closed no light entered.

There were all type of relics hanging in the walls. Some kind of inventions, with strange names pasted under each, that made them think that whoever the principal was, he must take care of them with such an obsession…

"Hey, girls… uhh… guys, look!" Jake said as he pointed towards the desk. In there were three uniforms that seemed to be their size and some papers. Each guy took one of the uniforms while Jason took the papers.

"What´s that?" Cecil and Jake asked quietly to Jason as he flipped through them. There were photos of each of the students, and there was also a small curriculum next to each one.

"The students papers. We should probably take this, too. That way we can have some kind of knowledge of each guy." Jason said as he took out his phone and took some photos of each boy.

He flipped rapidly through the names, too quick for his too younger brothers to catch up. But Jason wasn't only taking phone pictures. He was also taking mental pictures, in case they didn't have enough time or whatever to look through the photos.

He stopped when he reached the three curriculums of the three boys they were here for.

Brick Johnson

Butch Matews Johnson

Boomer Erick Johnson

Oddly enough, Brick´s paper was the only one in blank. Instead of having a more complete information about him, there was just his age, high and physical characteristics. Jason frowned at the papers as he closed the files.

"Hey, Jason, shoulfn't we leave the papers we brought here?" His youngest brother asked as he handed him the three files containing their information. The redhead set it on the table next to the other papers and he turned to look at his brothers.

"Let´s go"

-….. TIME SKIP…. 5 MINUTES LATER, OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL…-

"Hey, Blossy, can we take off our costumes now? I mean, we look cool and all, but it´s starting to be quite…ummm"

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yeah"

Jake and Cecil looked towards Jason as the pink eyed guy sighted. 'Of course they are uncomfortable' he tought 'after all, with all the stares we are receiving from the girls I wouldn't be too surprised'. He was squirming under the stares of the teens too, young girls that were just passing in front of the school.

"Wait Jake, we need to go somewhere first"

The green eyed boy sighted as he ran a hand through his hair, accidentally making some girls squeal/faint under the sexy motion.

"Where to? I am willing to get out of here as soon as possible."

Cecil was constantly blushing by the seductive stares he received. Poor boy was not acostumed to receive so much attention, not even in his girl look.

"Just follow me"

And so they did. Three boys walked in the sunny sidewalk, with some sun glasses, a beret in their heads (Jake had a cap on instead) and a hoodie on, each in their respective color. They had obviously stopped in the first store they had found to find something to cover themselves and now they didn't attract as much attention, but there were still some lingering gazes.

Summer's sun was still high in the sky, meaning that he heat was high enough to roast chicken outside. Some trees were already starting to shed, and the street was covered in leaves. Blossom trees were at both sides of the pavement, and their roots were deep into the soil. There was a gentle wind, enough to let the three teens breathe.

"Jaz, where are we going dude? I'm sweating under this sun, and I have a hoodie on top. If we don't stop soon, I swear I will steal your wallet and just go home" Each word Jake said made Jason more frustrated. _He_ was also sweating, but_ he_ wasn't as a crybaby as his brother, for God's sake!

"Just wait, Jake, we are almost there" A groan escaped the boy's lips, but he kept walking next to his brothers.

"Jason, you know I hate to get angry, but if we don't take a breather now, and get some ice-cream or whatever, I swear I will tell the professor you messed with his computer" Cecil ultimatum didn't actually surprise them. When Bubbles started to get happy, anxious or exasperated, he tended to talk more than when she was afraid and scared, like 10 minutes ago in the school.

"Alright, we stop over there" Jason pointed towards a vendor who was selling ice-cream to some kids. He gasped when he noticed that his throat was dry, and gulped to dampen it. He continued slowly. "Last to arrive pays!"

Jason, Jake and Cecil sprinted towards the small stand. While Cecil and Jake weren't very fit, their work and morning jogs kept them ahead in the small race. Cecil smiled at them and, with a small boost, he arrived at the stand, followed by Jake and then, Jason.

"Look nerdy boy, who arrived at last"

"Shut up"

After they each ate their ice-creams (Jason's was of strawberry, Cecil's was blueberry and Jake was mint. When they finished they had to deal with the seller, because he didn't accept credit cards) they continued walking towards the redhead's destination. And, finally, eight minutes later, they arrived to…

"Jason, when you said you were getting us somewhere else, I tought we were going to the U.S.A offices, not to…"  
"Yeah! I mean, we fell from the pan directly into the fire. What the fickin' hell are you thinking? We don't want to attract any more attention, remember? What the hell are we doing in…"

"I know guys, but I have a plan. We have many thing to do in…

The three sighted as they finished their sentences.

"…the mall"

* * *

**Filler chapter! This was just to, you know, fill information for the next chapter. Their first adventure, 'the mall'.**

**Please, review! It motivates me! (Oh, and also give me ideas for more of their future 'adventures'. I will appreciate them.**

**And PM me if you have any doubt or if I spelled something wrong.**

**Thanks!**

**3 review rule.**

**SPOILER!:**

**"What the fuck are you doin', man, get off of me!"**

**" What kind of name is 'Rowdyruff boyz', anyways?"**

**"OH OH! I WANT THE BLONDE! He looks so CUTE!"  
"If you want to save them, you have to shot all and each of the zombies"**

**"I - AM - DAMNED!"**


End file.
